MattyBRaps
MattyB is on Wikipedia! Check it out. Matthew David Morris (born January 6, 2003), known as MattyB '''or MattyBRaps''' is a twelve year old American YouTube sensation, well known for his cover videos on popular music. MattyB has released numerous covers and remixes of mainstream music since 2010, when he released his first cover "Eenie Meenie", which gain 500,000 views the week of its release. Since, he has released 90 additional covers and 20 original songs with the help of his producer MarsRaps. He grew in fame and acknowledgement through 2014 because of collaborations with well-known artists like James Maslow in MattyB's original song Never Too Young, and Maddi Jane in Love Somebody, and has developed a wider and more professional promotion of himself with an official website (MattyBRaps.com), the release of several original songs, and numerous live concerts across the United States. Biography Matthew David MorrisBiography for MattyB Retrieved February 15, 2013.About - MattyBRaps Retrieved March 2, 2013. was born on January 6, 2003,MattyB @MattyBRaps: BBoys and BGirls have made today an awesome 10th birthday! :) #ThankYou #LoveYa 5:10 pm - 6 ene 13 in the state of Georgia, to Tawny and Blake Morris. Raised as a Christian,MattyB @MattyBRaps: Whatever your dream - make sure you don't settle for less than God's best! 9:23 pm - 11 jun 12 he resides in Duluth, Georgia,fuse: There Is a 9-Year-Old Rapper on the Billboard Charts Retrieved March 2, 2013. and attends Wesleyan School.Picture of MattyB's school uniform (similar to the Wesleyan School uniform) March 2, 2013. Back 2 School - MattyBRaps Retrieved February 15, 2013. MattyB first became interested in hip hop music at the age of five. He said that he was drawn to the beats and right away wanted to take dance lessons. When his cousin Mars moved in with his family, he listened to Mars' music and rapped his lyrics to him. Mars also helps write and produce MattyB's songs and videos.MarsRaps (Facebook info) Retrieved February 15, 2013. Matty's first song with original lyrics was a cover of "I Believe in You", produced by MarsRaps and released on June 22, 2010. Matty's first song available for purchase was a cover of "Just the Way You Are", released on August 11, 2010 featuring Tyler Ward. His first original songs were "Forever and Always" and "Be Right There". In late 2012 he peaked at 11th on the Billboard Social 50 Chart with the music video for "That's the Way", which doubled his fanbase in Facebook, Twitter and YouTube.9-Year Old Rapper MattyB Bounds Onto Billboard Social 50 Chart Retrieved July 11, 2013. Through 2012, MattyB performed on the TODAY Show, The Wendy Williams Show, Dr. Phil Show, Turner Field (Home of the Atlanta Braves baseball team), Six Flags Over Georgia for GirlaPalooza, Centennial Olympic Park for the Buddy Walk, Perez Hilton's birthday party in Los Angeles, and at a Nascar Event at Atlanta Motor Speedway. MattyB has also made several appearances on television, and has been featured on multiple commercials aired on Disney, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network and other channels. MattyB grew in popularity through 2014 releasing original songs such as "Goliath" and "You Make My Heart Skip", and covered various hit songs such as "Boom Boom Pow," "I Would," and "Feel This Moment." MattyB also collaborated with well known artist James Maslow, and gained moderate success with their collaborative single "Never Too Young." Relationships MattyB's manager, BlakeMattyB Bio Retrieved February 15, 2013., is also his father, married to Tawny Morris. MattyB has four siblings having three brothers (Blake, John Michael, and Joshua "Jeebs") and one sister (Sarah Grace). MattyB's producer, MarsRaps, is also his cousin. Discography Gallery Matty Baby.jpg Matty photo 2.png Matty photo.png MattyBRaps.png MattyB_pic.png MattyB pic 2.png MattyB pic 3.png MattyB pic 4.png MattyB pic 5.png MattyB pic 6.png MattyB_pic_7.png MattyB_pic_8.png MattyB_pic_9.png MattyB_pic_10.png MattyB_pic_11.png MattyB_pic_12.png MattyB_pic_13.png MattyB_pic_14.png MattyB_pic_15.png MattyB_pic_16.png MattyB_pic_17.png MattyB_pic_18.png MattyB_pic_19.png Trivia *He is 4.5 feet tall (1.35 meters). *His favorites sports are baseball, football, lacrosse and soccer.MattyB @MattyBRaps: I like baseball, football, lacrosse and soccer RT @artstar1002: @MattyBRaps What's your favorite sport?? :) 7:30 pm - 5 feb 13 *His favorite color is blue.MattyB @MattyBRaps: blue! and if you ask sarah she'll say blue, green, yellow and red lol RT @tweenybopper12: @MattyBRaps what is your fav color? 7:26 pm - 5 feb 13 *His big cousin MarsRaps produces his music and videos. * He wore braces in early 2012. *He has 3.4 million subscribers, and over 1.3 billion views on his YouTube channel. *He was ranked number 19th on the Billboard ''2013 edition of "21 Under 21."''Billboard 21 Under 21: Music's Hottest Minors 2013 Retrieved September 25, 2013. References }} Category:People Category:Musicians Category:Rappers Category:Singers Category:Songwriters